


Some Cosmic Convergence

by cheese_gimbap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_gimbap/pseuds/cheese_gimbap
Summary: Nayeon likes Mina but she doesn't know her. So Nayeon thinks of the best way to get her, but the universe intervenes.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Some Cosmic Convergence

“Good luck, Nabongs!”

Jeongyeon shouted over the noise of the large crowd when she hurriedly left her friend after their shared chemistry class.Yes, she needed that cheering for she was about to do something really nerve-wracking. A crazy shit as Jihyo would put it.

“Jihyo, confessing is not bad.” Nayeon tried to reason out as Jihyo was really not agreeing with her.

“Nay, confessing is one thing but are you reading that last line? It literally says, and I quote, ‘if Mina won’t agree I will have to force her.' You literally said you will force her to date you isn't that crazy?"

"I said, I will persuade her, not force her you underestimate me, I'm irresistable."

Nayeon was running as she constantly checked on her watch, bumping to every student on her way to the rooftop. She had to get there on time, or else she might ruin this setup. It took her months to muster up the courage to do this, there’s no going back now. She walked in large leaps in every flight of stairs and pushed through the metal doors, only to be greeted by the cool breeze and an empty rooftop. Good.

She checked her watch again. She was early by at least twelve minutes, that would be enough time to prepare and rehearse her lines so she wouldn’t blow this up. She walked slowly towards the ledge and murmured her practiced lines for the past week. Nayeon inhaled deeply and stood on the narrow ledge, balancing herself as she waited for the metal doors to open and show up the person she had been pining for the past months.

She was looking down at the sea of students who was taking their break and having fun. Suddenly dread came in swarming in Nayeon’s nerves. She shook her head. No, focus. You shouldn’t chicken out now that you’re here. She took a deep breath and waited.

Nayeon heard the metal doors creaked. This is it. She opened her eyes and cleared her throat. Here goes nothing. She watched Myoui Mina enter the rooftop, holding her phone with her earphones plugged on her ears. Nayeon took large gulps and waved.

“Hi.”

Nayeon couldn’t decipher what Mina was thinking with that unreadable look she was giving Nayeon. Mina removed the left plug and stared at her, she took this as a go signal.

“I- I really like you.” Nayeon stated in tiny voice.

Mina frowned and walked closer. Goddmmit.

“I’ve been liking you for quite sometime now. I think you’re so beautiful. Your smile I so pretty, and I like the way you dance. I- I think you’re perfect, I know that you probably don’t know me but I hope you will me a chance.”

Mina halted in the middle of the rooftop, frown not disappearing on her face. Shit. Nayeon was about to get rejected?

With these thoughts swimming in her mind, Nayeon did the most sane thing to do.

“If you won’t be giving me a chance, I’ll jump from here!”

Nayeon lifted her right leg and swung it on the other side of the ledge, she moved around and mimicked the attempt to jump. She saw Mina muttered something but it was inaudible. Nayeon watched Mina plug her earphones back into her ear and walk away.

“Where are you going? Hey!”

The loud slam of the metal doors answered Nayeon. She sighed defeated. Nayeon balanced herself on the ledge. “Great, just leave.” Mina didn’t even care about her jumping off the rooftop, much less about her feelings. It would be like that.

She was about to leave too when she heard the metal doors open again and saw a very familiar figure. She was also staring back at her, Nayeon felt like she was just staring at a mirror. Wait, that’s her! Nayeon squinted her eyes and stared at the person before her. Nayeon, stared at herself. The space around her started to warp, but Nayeon couldn’t careless. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the person again. It was really her, damn.

Nayeon’s head was aching her touched her temple and grimaced. It was too painful. She forgot that she was standing at the ledge and took a step back. Nayeon stepped into nothing. She opened her eyes and saw her legs leaving the ledge and she was falling down. She wasn’t able to scream. It happened so fast but everything around her was slowing down. She tried reaching out to herself as her other self tried grabbing her too.

It was too late.

Nayeon woke up in jolt. She saw a very unfamiliar place. “Where the hell am I?” Jihyo suddenly appeared behind her, slapping her arm.

“You are asleep the whole time Prof Wook is discussing, get up there, I’m hungry!” She looked around and saw her classmates. Wait. It seemed like everything was the same and fine. Didn’t she just fell off the roof?

“Oh, Jeong. What do you think is the menu today?”

“I heard there would be some chicken- Mina, Hi!”

Nayeon looked up. Wait, that’s Mina. And Jeongyeon was talking to Jeongyeon animatedly, she was laughing with Jihyo about something, since when did they became so close with her?As far as she could remember, they were never friends, Jihyo was an acquaintance and Jeongyeon, she never had a single conversation with Mina before. What is going on?

“Hi, Nayeon.” MIna waved and beamed at her. Nayeon felt her heart suddenly stopped pumping blood. Did Mina just talked to her?

“Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

Jihyo urged once again and they walked ahead. Nayeon stayed still and watched Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s back. Mina laughed and pulled her, following them. “I heard you fell asleep again.”

Nayeon wasn’t able to give any reply, as she just stared at their twined hands and Mina’s crescent eyes as she spoke to her.

Nayeon figured out that she might be living in another universe who has everything in complete opposite, like Jeongyeon being the student council member, Jihyo as the member of the varsity team and Mina as the resident friendly senior. They weren’t like that in the other universe Nayeon lived in. Nayeon in this universe was still a slacker though, that was the only consistent thing in this contraption.

Mina was part of their friend group in here, which was never true on the other, Mina’s friend were the campus’ most popular twins but they weren’t here in this universe. Nayeon wrote it all down and tried figuring shit out. And you ask how she figured this all up? It was when Jeongyeon didn’t get mad at her when she loitered around the house last week.

Instead, Jihyo was the one who beat her ass for not closing the cap of her bottle drink. It was crazy. Also that one time when Jeongyeon suddenly came into their dorm, carrying a bag of knitting materials and new yarns. Jeongyeon never had any interest in knitting, that was Jihyo’s hobby. 

And the final straw? This whole fucking note plastered on their front door. No pets are allowed to enter. Her friends were pet lovers and they deadass hated animals in this universe. Wild.

That was when Nayeon figured that Mina was her friend in this space. Heck, they could even be more than being friends. That was the only pro in this whole mess but she was up for it. Only if she wasn’t much of a panicked gay.

Like one time they were eating and Mina suddenly leaned in and wiped the smudge on face. Smiling at her brightly. Or that one time that really stopped Nayeon’s world and made her blush extreme. Nayeon was silently writing on her notebook when she heard a sound of phone’s camera taking a picture. Only to see Mina holding her phone up, smiling at her.

“You took pictures?”

“Yes. Beautiful things should be photographed, you know.” Mina just singlehandedly took Nayeon’s lungs away.

They were in a PE class one time, playing the baton relay. Mina was not in her class, but she was watching Nayeon at the bleachers. “What are you doing here?” Nayeon asked MIna when suddenly asked for her tumbler. Mina drank her water in large gulps. Nayeon blushed profusely, Mina and Nayeon just shared an indirect kiss, you know that was a valid reason to be flustered.

Mina raised an empty piece of paper and smiled. “Biology, we are asked to look for these types of leaves. I’m gonna watch you run.”

That was enough to motivate Nayeon to do well in this race. She was not the first runner, Nayeon was the third one but Mina was already cheering her loudly. It was enough to boost her ego and raised her adrenaline. When her team mate was already near, Nayeon reached out and grabbed the baton and ran as fast as she could. She heard Mina’s screams over the others loud ones. She ran faster.

Nayeon risked a glance at the bleachers and saw Mina jumping around screaming her name. Nayeon smiled at herself too. She was winning when she stumbled and lost her balance. Nayeon saw blood and she was sure as hell it was painfully embarrassing.

Mina walked her to the clinic. She couldn’t look Mina in the eye. That was so embarrassing. Mina watched Nayeon, she was standing near the door, watching as the nurse cleaned her wounds.

“You should head to your class now.” She called at Mina after the nurse left to check on other students. 

“I’ll accompany you here.”

Nayeon didn’t push her anymore. She looked at the gashes and scratches she got from that accident. She couldn’t help but sulk. “If I didn’t trip, I could have won.”

Mina sat beside her and comforted her. “It’s okay, everyone knows you won.”

Nayeon couldn’t help but laugh. “Stop trying to comfort me! I lose okay, I know that.”

Mina engulfed her in a tight hug. “You won. For me, you won.” Nayeon froze on her seat. Why Mina was suddenly getting so touchy.

“I thought you got some real serious wounds, you worried me.”

Mina getting all concerned at Nayeon really flustered her, but she liked it. These series of Mina making her heart flutter didn’t stop there. Nayeon didn’t know what to do anymore. It seemed like Mina was really like that in this universe but Nayeon couldn’t take it.

“Jeong, I think I like Mina.” Nayeon muttered one time when she lounged in Jeongyeon’s room on a lazy weekend.

“We know, you’re so obvious.” Jeongyeon snickered. Nayeon couldn’t help but roll over the bed and scream. “I hate this!”

Jeongyeon frowned. “Why?”

Nayeon unrolled herself and stared at the ceiling. “We are friends now… And I cannot risk our friendship just like that.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Nayeon thought of ways on how to actually confess to Mina. Only for her to get those weird dreams. These past nights, she kept on dreaming about falling off the roof again. It was scary. Fate was awful in this universe too, since recently she hadn’t seen MIna anywhere.

That’s why when she saw the girl walking outside her classroom, holding her phone and plugging her earphones, Nayeon didn’t hesitate and bolted out of her seat and followed Mina. It led her to the rooftop, only to see herself standing on the ledge.

Like a sonic boom hit the rooftop. Nayeon on the ledge fell and and Nayeon suddenly got knocked off.

\--

She could feel her body was being shook furiously. Nayeon groaned. “Thank god you are now awake!”

Nayeon felt her whole body was aching. She held her aching head and slowly sat up. She was slightly disoriented. Nayeon looked around her surroundings. Wait, she’s still in the roof.

She met Mina’s worried face. “You scared the shit out of me!”

Nayeon blinked multiple times as Mina slapped her shoulder. She looked at her right shoulder, the spot where Mina last touched her. “What happened?”

Mina stood and put her hands on her waist. “You said would jump off, I pulled you out of your craziness but I think I went overboard.”

Oh, thank lord. Nayeon inwardly breathed out and calmed herself. Mina didn’t hear her confession. Thank goodness. Nayeon cleared her throat and looked away. Mina stared at her and waited for Nayeon to say something. “I’m sorry about that. Just forget about it yeah?”

Mina rolled her eyes. Nayeon stood and dusted her skirt off. She smiled at Mina while the other girl crossed her arms and sternly looked at her, actually it looked like she was mocking if Nayeon would squint. “Fine. Let’s meet after the class.”

Nayeon choked some air. “Excuse me, what?”

Mina smugly smiled and pulled out a small note, scribbling something before leaving Nayeon stunned. “You said you would jump if I won’t date you, I cannot afford to let a cutie like you die right?”

Nayeon felt her face was burning as she held the note and stared at Mina like a fish out of the water. The latter gave her one last glance before leaving the rooftop. Nayeon swore she heard Mina giggled. She looked at the paper and blushed even more, it was Mina’s phone number with a short note: I’m giving you a chance so you better not jump ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading uwu


End file.
